bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 495.c Bubble Guppies: Molly in the Nutcracker! (Part 3)
Plot Oona is learning how to do ballet but she is having trouble doing the steps. To cheer up Oona, Mrs. Grouper tells her the story of a young girl named Molly who gets a nutcracker for Christmas from her aunt. During the night, she goes on a journey to find the Pinkplum Princess along with her nutcracker after being shrunk down to the size of a fish by the Grumpfish King and also to restore Bubbletucky from his terror. Cast *Mrs. Grouper as (Barbie) *Molly as (Clara) *Gil as (The Nutcracker/Prince Eric) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Mouse King) *The Ball Hog as (Pimm) *Nonny as (Major Mint) *Goby as (Captain Candy) *Mr. Shapero as (Grandfather Drosselmayer) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Drosselmayer) *Parrot as (Owl) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maid) *Giller as (Tommy) *Oona as (Kelly) *Jimberly as (Peppermint Girl) *Joshua as (Gingerbread Boy) *Deema as (Pink Fairy) *Olivia as (Green Fairy) Trivia *This story is based on the 2001 movie "Barbie in the Nutcracker." You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb . *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Musical. *Rating: G. There is no nudity, violence, cursing, drugs, or possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Family, Fanstay. *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Floating Stepping Stones the next day) (Molly, Gil, Nonny, and Goby are at the stepping stones that are floating on their journey to find the Pinkplum Princess.) Nonny: Aha! There's our bridge! Nutcracker Gil: Perhaps we should find a safer place to cross. Nonny: Perhaps you should remember who's in charge of this expedition. (He steps on the bridge.) Nonny: Heh heh! Right-o. No problem at all. Heh heh, come along. (Goby follows after him.) Nonny: Tricky. (Nonny accidentally bumps into him causing him to fall. His knapsack falls into the river below. He is hanging onto a branch. Gil and Molly look down at him.) Goby: Help! (Gil reaches down to help Goby.) Goby: Please hurry! (One of Goby's hands loses grip and the branch starts to break.Gil grabs him just as the branch breaks off. Meanwhile, Nonny has just made it to the edge.) Nonny: I'll be gobstrack. Goby: Hurry! (Gil pulls him out. Gil lets go of him revealing he used his arm which he had to remove. He puts it back onto himself.) Nutcracker Gil: Sorry. Didn't have any rope. (Goby gets up and smiles at Gil and nods as a "thank you" to him. Goby, Gil and Molly cross the bridge. Goby sits on a rock after he crosses.The others make it too.) Molly (to Goby): Are you sure you're alright to travel? Goby: I'm fine. Please, don't, don't worry about me. Nonny: Bad luck about your knapsack. Now we'll be needing more supplies! (Goby jumps up fromt he rock. He is mad at Nonny.) Goby: Supplies? Thanks to you, I almost fell into the ravine! Nonny: Don't blame me for your sloppy footwork, Goby! Goby: Clumsy? I'm clumsy? You're the bundling clod-hopper! Nonny: Who was dangling from a branch? Goby: Whose leadership skills put me there? (They walk on arguing. Molly and Gil look at each other.) Molly: That was very noble of you. Nutcracker Gil: Least I could do for an old friend. (Molly and Gil catch up to them and they all walk on.) (Scene: Coast) (The group arrives at the coast of the Sea of Storms.) Nonny: Goby and I will make a boat sea worthy, while you two gather supplies. (Nonny walks on. Goby looks at them and shrugs his shoulders. He then walks on after Nonny.) Nutcracker Gil: Molly, come with me. (He walks in a different direction and Molly follows.) (Scene: Barren area) (They arrive at a place where they are a few dead trees with an area of big rocks. Gil points over to some of the big rocks.) Nutcracker Gil: The well used to be over there. (He walks over to the direction of the well and Molly follows. He uncovers the rocks on top of it to find it closed.) Nutcracker Gil: Here it is. Well, somebody must've capped it. (He takes out his sword and takes the cover off. Lots of fairies fly one. One fairy with poffy 70's style hair like Deema's in green fairy clothes flies over to them and whipsers a "thank you" and her name in Gil's ear.) Nutcrakcer Gil: You're welcome! That's also a lovely name you have! (The fairy flies away.) Molly; What is her name? Nutcracker Gil: Her name is Olivia. She's Deema's sister. Molly; Why was she saying thank you? Nutcrakcer Gil: The Grumpfish King's Army destroyed this valley and trapped them in the well. (Olivia whistles for the fairies and whispers to them. The fairies fly to where Molly is and they fly around her.) Molly: What? Nutcrakcer Gil: They say you're beautiful. (Molly looks down and blushes. The fairies fly around the barren land as "Waltz of the Flowers" tune plays. They fairies bring grass, plants, apples, flowers, and other sights back to life creating the Lust Valley. Molly and Gil walk over to a tree. Apples fall and hit Gil's head. Molly laughs and Gil looks up to see a fairy giggling. Gil picks up an apple.) Nutcracker Gil: Supplies! (Molly and Gil walk around picking apples. The fairies fly around Molly and she drops the apples and dances. The fairies fly over to Gil and push him closer to Molly. Molly blushes and Gil holds out his hand. They are about to hold hands when all of a sudden, the ground shakes. The Rock Giant climbs from over a hill and marches towards Molly and Gil. Olivia and the fairies are scared and they fly away.) Nutcracker Gil: Run! (They both run. The Rock Giant chases them. The Rock Giant stomps on the pile of apples they collected and marches on.) (Scene: Coast) (Nonny and Goby have built a boat and are trying to get it in the water. Suddenly, they hear Molly shout to them and they turn to look.) Molly: Nonny! Goby! (Molly coms running down the hill. Nonny is annoyed.) Nonny: What's she carrying on about now? Probably saw a snake or a spider or a... Goby: Rock Giant! (Gil and the Rock Giant appear from the side of the hill.The Ball Hog is also there.) Ball Hog (to the Rock Giant about Gil): There he is! Right there! Blimey, I'm blind as a bat and even I can see him! (They arrive at the edge of the sea. Molly runs to some rocks.) Molly: Nonny, Goby! Over here! (Everyone runs to where Molly is. THe Rock Giant picks up a big rock and crushes a ship that Nonny and Goby made. Nonny is very annoyed at this.) Nonny: I worked on that sail a good half hour! You cheeky blighter! Goby: Why don't you invite him over for tea and cakes while you're at it?! (They are spotted. The fairies arrive. Some go to distract the Rock Giant, others freeze the sea and Rusty arrives with the fairies.) Nutcracker Gil: Look! Molly: It's Rusty! Nutcracker Gil: Come on, before the Snow Fairies disappear! (Molly and Gil run. Goby starts to run while Nonny stares at the Rock Giant. Goby grabs his hand and brings him to his senses and they both run. Gil and Molly climb in the back and Nonny and Goby in the front. They ride away witht he Rock Giant noticing and starting to chase them. The group notices this.) Goby: Ah, he'll break right through that ice! (Nonny looks at the ice.) Nonny: It seems the Snow Fairies did their job too well. (Gil stops the horse and hops off. He takes out his sword and runs in the direction of the Rock Giant.) Nonny: A sword's not going to do you any good, lad. You'll be pulverized! Molly: Be careful! Nutcracker Gil: Don't worry, wood floats... rock doesn't! (Gil makes a crack in the ice with his sword. He stands and runs back to the cart as the crack starts to spread.) Molly: Hurry! Hurry! Nonny: Put some zing in it! (They start the cart. Gil grabs onto the back of it as they ride away. The Rock Giant falls through the ice and sinks into the sea. They ride on throug the fog.) Nutcracker Gil: If this fog doesn't lift, we'll never find the Princess's island. Molly: And if we don't? You battled the Grumpfish Army, rescued Goby, and saved us from a vicious pile of rock! All without the Pinkplum Princess. Nutcracker Gil: The Grumpfish King is too powerful to take on alone. Besides, we've gotta find the Princess if you're to return home your true size. That is what you want, isn't it? Molly: Of course. (Ball Hog is once again spying and flies off to tell the Grumpfish King.) (Scene: Castle) (Ball Hog has told the Grumpfish King about what happened.) Grumpfish King: Nutcracker destroyed rock? Ball Hog: And sent him to the bottom of the sea. Of course he had some help. Nonny and Goby have joined up. Grumpfish King: Proving they're gullible idiots. I've combed through every page of every book in the Royal Library, (He shows the Ball Hog the large pile of books.) Grumpfish King: And there's no other mention of a Pinkplum Princess. Ball Hog: I don't know. They were pretty keen on finding her island. Grumpfish King: She's a fantasy! But if Nutcracker wants to believe in fairy tales, he's about to find out this one doesn't have a happy ending. (Scene: Sea of Storms) (The group is still riding through the fog.) Nonny: Weather's getting worse. I say we turn about. (Nonny stops Rusty.) Molly: Wait! Nonny: It's too dangerous! There's been no sign of this mysterious island! Not to mention what's going to happen when this ice starts to melt! Molly: Rusty saw something. I'm sure of it. (Molly and Gil jump off of the cart and walk through the fog. They find a beautiful island. They stand on the island enjoy the beautiful sights. There is a blue sky, birds are tweeting, and there are trees with gold and silver fruit growing. Rusty eats some grass.) Nonny: No time to enjoy the scenery. Let's find this Princess. (He starts to march on when Goby stops him.) Goby: I believe the Nutcracker has earned the right to lead us. Nonny: But-but... he's wood! Goby: And the reason we've made it this far. Nutcracker Gil (to Molly): I'm only half the reason. (Molly, Gil, and Goby walk on.) Nonny: Handing the reigns to a-a stump! I never heard of such a thing! (Nonny walks after them. They all walk down the pink path and see a castle. Gil, Nonny, and Goby look at each other and start to hurry for the castle. Gil stops and looks back to see Molly looking at her locket.) Nutcracker Gil: Are you coming? (Molly looks up.) Molly: Oh, yes. (The 3 walk twoards the castle with Mollly walking a little behind them. The 3 walk up to the castle. Gil reaches to open the door but the doors open by themselves. They walk in and bump into the castle and it shakes. A cage is dropped and it traps Gil, Nonny, and Goby. The "castle" falls to the ground.) Ball Hog: Gotcha mates! Off to the palace! Molly: No! (The cage is lifted and carried away.The Ball Hog looks and notices that Molly isn't there.) Ball Hog: Wait a minute. Where's the girl? (He looks around but can't find Molly who has ran away.) Ball Hog: Don't matter. No way off this island. Unless she's part mermaid. (He runs away.) (Scene: Coast of the Sea of Storms) (Molly walks back to the coast. The ice on the water has melted. Rusty is still eating grass. Molly sits down on the grass.) Mollly: I should never have come. What was I thinking? That I was going to find a magical Princess? (She looks at her locket.) Molly: I could always go back home. I'm sure I've got some doll clothes that would fit. (She thinks for a moment.) Molly: What am I saying? I can't leave. I'm their only hope. If I could just get off this island. (Olivia flies over to her and waves.) Molly: Hello Olivia! (She motions for her to stand up which Molly does and follows her. The other fairies fly in with a swing. Olivia motions for her to sit down in the seat.) Molly: Are you sure about? (Olivia nods yes and motions for her to sit down again.) Molly: Okay then. Let's go-ooo! (The swing flies over the sea and brings her all the way to the castle. Molly gets off.) Molly: Thank you! (She goes into the castle. The fairies fliy away. 2 guards at the end of the hall go in a direction. Molly waits until they go and follows them.) (Scene: Treetop Village) (Olivia and the other fairies tell about how it's time to rebel against the Grumpfish King.) Joshua: They're right. It's time we stood up to the Grumpfish King! (The villagers all cheer and shout for support. The Ball Hog spies in a nearby tree branch.) (Scene: Castle) (Molly sneaks around the balcony of the castle. She walks over to look and sees the Grumpfish King giving orders to put wood on to make a giant bonfire.) Grumpfish King: More wood. I want this to be an unforgettable show. (Molly is almost seen and she hides. She ducks down and walks to a door and goes down some stairs. Meanwhile, outside by the bonfire, the Ball Hog arrives.) Grumpfish King: Ball Hog, all is right with the world. I got the Nutcracker and soon my worries will be over. Ball Hog: Well, that ain't really so true, Sire. Grumpfish King: Oh? Ball Hog: It seems your subjects are planning an uh... uprising. (The Grumpfish King is shocked. He grabs the Ball Hog and hold him upside down.) Grumpfish King: What?! I want every last villager, fairy, and general trouble-maker rounded up to witness this display of my absolute power! Ball Hog: I'll get right on it, Sire. (The Grumpfish King growls.) Ball Hog: Ah, Sire? I can't feel my toes. (The Grumpfish King lets him go and he flies off. Back inside, Molly makes it to the bottoms of the steps and turn a corner to find the 2 guards guarding a room and gasps.) Molly: Oh, there you are! The King needs you right away in the courtyard. And he said if you didn't hurry, you'd spend the rest of your lives as houseflies. Or was it horseflies? (This scares the guards. They look at each other and exit. Molly sighs in relief. Molly grabs the keys and unlocks the door and enters the room. It's empty. She suddenly hears Gil's voice.) Nutcracker Gil: Molly! (Molly turns to the wall but doesn't see anything.) Nonny: What's wrong with the girl? Nutcracker Gil: We can see her, but she can't see us. Goby: Or hear us, apparently. Molly: Why would the Grumpfish King post guards on an empty room? Nutcracker Gil: Molly. (Molly turns to the direction of the voice and puts her hand on the wall and looks. She can see Gil, Nonny, and Goby trapped behind the wall.) End of Part 3. Recap The next day, Molly, Gil, Nonny, and Goby set off on their journey. They go across the Floating Stepping Stones. Meanwhile, the Grumpfish King creates a Stone Giant to attack the group. When the group arrive at the sea, Nonny and goby make a boat while Gil shows Molly the place where there is a well. He is able to release the fairies trapped in the well with his sword and they meet Deema's sister named Olivia. The fairies revive the barren area to be the Lust Valley. Suddenly, the Stone Giant arrives and chases Molly and Gil back to Nonny and Goby. The fairires freeze the sea so Rusty can take them across. Gil makes a crack int he ice and the Stone Giant sink into the water below. They arrive at the Pinkplum Island and find a castle. Gil, Nonny, and Goby go in to discover too late that it's a trap and they are captured and put in a cage and carried back to the Grumpfihsh King. Only Molly is left now. Oliviva and the fairies give her a lift to the castle to save her friends. The fairires then go to the village and encouage the villagers to rebel. The Grumpfish King decides to make a giant bonfire. The Ball Hog tells him about the villagers' plan to rebel. The Grumpfish King orders him to watch his power. Molly gets past the guards with a lie saying that they have to get outside or they'll spend the rest of their lives as houseflies (or horseflies.) She gets the keys and discovers the room is empty. She hears Gil's voice and looks at the wall to find Gil, Nonny, and Goby trapped behind it. Category:Stories